Just By Chance
by grantairethedrunkard22
Summary: The McDonalds down the street was recently bought and turned into an 1800's style restaurant run by two interesting girls. All of the Amis can't help but feel something familiar about the new "cafe musain"
1. Chapter 1

It was a fairly sunny day and Enjolras was headed home from a rally. He passed the local McDonald's and couldn't help but notice that it had been sold. There was a large sign that read "The Cafe Musian". He studied the building, it looked like something straight out of the 1800's. He didnt have anywhere to be, so he decided to step inside. He had a strange sort of feeling that he had been there before. The cafe looked as though it was 1830, and Enjolras kind of liked it. He looked around to find someone that worked there. He bumped into a girl who looked like she was in her early 20's with dirty blonde hair that fell over her shoulders and blue eyes. She would definitely be called beautiful. She was dressed to fit the 1830's theme of the cafe, with a dark purple dress with black lace around the hem and neckline and knee high black lace up boots. "Hi, do you work here?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied "I'm Zoe," she smiled. "And you are?"

"Enjolras." He said firmly. "Nice to meet you." He let a small smile slip.

"I own this place with my friend, one second!" She ran off to what looked like the back room.

Enjolras looked around. It all seemed so familiar, he couldn't understand why.

Zoe returned with another girl trailing behind her. "This is Enjolras. He was just looking around". Enjolras looked at the girl Zoe brought with her. She had darker hair, the color of which somewhat resembled chestnut. She had a few freckles on her nose but her skin was mostly clear. Her hair was braided and over her shoulder, with flowers poking out. Her eyes were hazel, half green half brown, and she wore a similar dress to Zoe's except hers was a dark green. She was beautiful, like Zoe, but in a different, more fragile sort of way. She smiled, "I'm Abigail, but you can call me Abby"

"Nice to meet you Abby." He smiled at the girls, but he was confused. "Why are you two so interested in me?"

"Well, we can tell you know this place, you remember it, even though it has only been here for a day and we have never seen you before." Zoe said.

"Excuse me, can I go into the back room?" He didn't know why he asked that but he did. They nodded and led him to the room, he looked around, everything seemed like he had been there before, it seemed like he had been in that room many times, but he hadn't, and he couldn't understand what was going on. He had to text everyone.

Group message:

Enj: Guys get over here right now. I'm at the McDonalds, but it's not a McDonald's anymore and there's something weird about this place.

* * *

_R: omw_

_Jehan: Im coming _

_Combeferre: be there as soon as possible _

_Marius: sorry enj, I have a date tonight. _

_Bahorel: I'm on my way _

_Feuilly: I'll be there _

_Bousset: as soon as I can get Joly out of the flat we'll be there._

_Courfeyrac: Kk Be there soon Enjy (;_

* * *

Enjolras sighed and shut his phone. He sat and Abby and Zoe say with him, it was silent until Courfeyrac burst through the door.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Courfeyrac hadn't wanted to go, but he had to, Enjolras had been in a bad mood lately, and all he wanted was for his mood to improve. Because when Enjolras was in a bad mood he brought everyone down with him. If this could make Enjolras happy he was all for it. "HELLO EVERYONE! I AM HERE! I KNOW YOU ALL WERE ANXIOUSLY AWAITING MY ARRIVAL!" The three people slouched at the table all turned around and looked at Courfeyrac. It was Enjolras and two girls. "Hey courf." Enjolras said. He turned to the two girls. "Courf, this is Abby" he gestured to a girl in a green dress who looked like the mirror image of Jehan. He shook her hand and looked to the other girl. "I'm Zoe" the girl smiled. "Courfeyrac," he said but he had to force the words out. He looked at Zoe and found that there was something incredibly familiar about her. He couldn't figure out what it was though. "Have we met before?" He asked.  
"I don't think we have." Zoe said, giving him a confused look. He opened his mouth to speak when everyone started streaming though the doors. It was like they had waited for everyone to arrive before stampeding into the cafe. After the loud conversations and shuffling around had stopped and everyone had found a seat again the girls introduced themselves again.  
Jehan then marched right to the front and introduced himself. He kissed Zoe on the cheek and moved to Abby. But he stopped. They both stared at each other, mouths wide open in shock. It was like they were looking at the opposite gender version of themselves. No one said anything for a long period of time before Jehan held out his hand. "I'm Jehan, and you are?"  
"Abby." She smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."  
"You too." Jehan sat but didn't take his eyes off of his mirror image. For a long period of time, no one spoke, everyone just looked around. Jehan felt stiff, as though the air surrounding him was cold and haunting. Everyone felt it, even the girls. Abby kept finding herself gazing back and forth from Jehan to Feuilly in a dazed trance. She felt something so familiar about Feuilly, and whenever she thought about it she felt her heart flutter. It scared her truthfully, she had no idea what was happening.  
The silence was broken by the door swinging open and being slammed shut as someone clumsily made their way across the cafe. One thought went through Enjolras' head "_grantaire_".  
The drunk stumbled over to the group and looked around, "Hey Apollo." He looked at Enjolras with a smirk. "And who are these lovely ladies?" He looked at Abby and Zoe. They smiled politely, but their discomfort was evident. As Grantaire shook each of their hands he felt a tingling sensation and he looked back and forth between the girls in a dazed state. Zoe sighed and escorted Grantaire to the bar where she passed him a drink and let him be. Enjolras scowled but he knew it would keep R quiet for a bit. Abby looked around and sighed. "What the hell is happening?" She said "Why do I remember all of you, but I don't."  
"We don't know." Jehan said "We're all just as confused as you are.  
"Just shut up!" R was worn out, and hungover, and he didn't want to hear theories about all of this crap, he just wanted to go home. Enjolras handed Abby his number, "look, we have a sort of equal rights activist group and we need a place to meet, if you would let us meet here..."  
"The back room is yours whenever you want it." Abby said before he could finish. "Give my number to everyone else." She scribbled her number on a napkin with a pen that she pulled out of her boot. Jehan gasped a bit and she looked at him confusedly. Out of his boot, he pulled a pen. They both looked at each other in disbelief. Just to see what would happen, Jehan pulled up his sleeves and showed his arms were covered in poems and things he had written over the course of the day. Abby flipped over her arms to show similar scribbles. "It's like we're-" she started. "The same person." Jehan finished.  
Soon enough everyone filed out of the cafe, all except for the two girls and Feuilly. "You wouldn't mind if I stay here for a bit would you? I haven't payed my electricity bill so I have no AC." He sighed.  
"Stay as long as you need." Abby gave him a warm inviting smile. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked.  
"I'm ok, I don't have money anyway." His gaze remained firmly on the table in front of him, he was scared to look at her for some reason. She slid a glass of water in front of him. "It's on the house, if you need anything, just ask, I'd be happy to help." He smiled and thanked her, drinking the water. Slowly though, he left to, and Zoe and Abby were left alone to think "_what the hell just happened?"_


End file.
